lionguardfandomcom-20200223-history
Rafiki/Quotes
The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar "Yes, Nala, yes! He is ready! It is time!" "It is more than different. It is the Roar of the Elders! When you use it, the great lions of the Pride Lands' past roar with you." "No, no, Simba. It is you, who must tell Kion about the Lion Guard." "The Roar is a very powerful gift. It can be used for great good. But it can also lead to terrible evil." "Kion's Lion Guard! They have Janja and the hyenas on the run!" Bunga the Wise "Don't be so surprised. Honey badgers, they are the Pride Lands' smartest animals when... Oh, oh, oh. Wait a minute." "Yes, yes. Honey badgers are the smartest when they think before they speak. But if they do not, whoo-hoo-hoo! Total disaster! Hmm, where'd everybody go? Eh?" "I would not lie there, if I were you." "You did not hear everything I said. Honey badgers are only smartest when they think things through." Eye of the Beholder "Okay, it's okay. Just a moment. Mmm. Yes, yes, just enough. Now, hold still, Ono. And... Ah-hah! Yes! There." "Yes, yes. Your eye will be fine. Just wear this eye patch for three days. And no craziness." "Today, I must add you all to the story of the Lion Guard." "Amazing to you. To me? Not so much. But, they do say that art is in the eye of the beholder." "This Lion Guard is best together." The Kupatana Celebration "It is time". Fuli's New Family "Who me? Nothing!" "Eh, Bunga? Honey badgers like you, you're immune to snakebites." Paintings and Predictions "Mm, yes. I can fix that . . . and now, I fix this." "These paintings? Tell the future? Bunga! Why would you think such a thing?" "First, do not take Rafiki's staff! Second, these paintings? You did not see what you think you saw. You watched them backwards. The rocks fall, and the zebras run! And all of this happened in the past!" "Yes, yes! These paintings? They show the history of the Pride Lands." "That is not Kion! It is Nala's father, Kion's grandfather, when he was a cub! And, you did not watch the whole thing. Kion's grandfather did fall from a big branch, but he was saved by the Lion Guard of his day! You see? These paintings do not predict your future, except for this new one." Beware the Zimwi "Hmm. Are young ones like you ready? It is a story that will make your fur stand up straight." "Very well. Where was I? Ah, yes. They heard a bone-chilling noise, the call of The Zimwi." "The Zimwi is a terrifying beast! But it only comes into the Pride Lands on the night of the full moon." Is that so? And are you sure you're not too frightened?" "Yes, yes. Sleep tight. Don't let the Zimwi bite." Lions of the Outlands "Me? Race Fuli? The fastest in the Pride Lands! Who would be so foolish to do that, huh?" "The Outsiders are a group of lions led by a lioness named Zira. Simba banished them from the Pride Lands before any of you were born." "After Scar was gone, Simba became King. But Zira told Simba he couldn't rule the Pride Lands. Because Scar had chosen her son, Kovu to be king." "Correct, honey badger! And that is what Simba told Zira. But Zira would not listen to reason. Instead, she attacked Simba! Of course, Simba won quickly. But after that, he had no choice. He had to banish Zira and her family from the Pride Lands. Forever!" "Most definitely. And if they find out that Kion is Simba's son, there could be trouble. Much trouble!" The Savannah Summit "Mbeya, you must get up! I cannot finish the portrait with you sitting down." "Perhaps, Zazu himself can explain. Eh, Zazu? "No, no, Kion. It is the Lion Guard that must get to the... ''bottom of the situation."'' "Not the official one..." The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar "Yes. You are having trouble not talking about it. But you must be quiet and listen to what I say, if you are to be Royal Mjuzi someday. Remember, the hardest part of listening is finding the quiet to hear." "That is understandable. But to hear the Lions of the Past, you must be calm and quiet. Shwari, Makini, shwari . Observe." "Just like the antenna helps an insect sense its surroundings. The bakora staff helps the Royal Mjuzi sense the Lions of the Past." "You see, when Makini was born, the Lions of the Past told me that she would be the one to continue my role in the Circle of Life. And now that the stripes have appeared on her face, it is time for Makini to begin her training!" "Do not worry, Makini. There is more than just one stick, that can be your staff! What's most important is who is holding the staff." Rafiki's New Neighbors " Yes. The Lions of the Past tell me what the painting needs to be! And now I know." "Live here? Ha! You cannot live here. I need quiet to train my apprentice." "Makini is training. I am taking a break from the noise." "You will find another staff. But another you? That cannot be found!" "Yes, my tree, you three. If my tree feels like home to you, then you should stay. But perhaps you could be a little quieter?" Timon and Pumbaa's Christmas "Yes, Makini. And as Royal Mjuzi, you will need to know all of the Pride Lands' celebrations." "Timon is placing a star fruit at the top of his Christmas tree." "It is the most wonderful celebration of all. Would you like to hear the story of how Timon and Pumbaa introduced Christmas to the Pride Lands?" "Very well. It begins with the appearance of a special star high in the sky. On the day before Christmas, a star shines so bright. All over the Pride Lands, it is seen day and night." "And that is how Timon and Pumbaa introduced the Pride Lands to the special day known as Christmas. It celebrates the gift of family, friends, and the joy of being together." The Golden Zebra "If they did, the paintings of the past do not have many clues." "Well, I do know it is not in the Pride Lands." Divide and Conquer "Ah, that was fun. But it feels good to take a break." "Is the fight still going on?" "Thank you, Lion Guard. It has been a long time, since I embraced my inner warrior." "What has you looking so confused, young Kion?" "Hmm, perhaps... But I should consult the paintings of the past, just to be sure." The Scorpion's Sting "Volcanic ash! It will pull out the venom! But only, if we get it in time." "Makini, go with the Lion Guard. They will keep you safe, while you keep the ash safe." "Kion, you must get the ash back by sundown." "Do not thank me, Kion. It is the Lion Guard, who obtained the ash. You saved Simba as much as I." "Evil... has returned." The Wisdom of Kongwe "Yes, yes! It is one of the duties of the Royal Mjuzi." "Simba seeks counsel from Kongwe, the wisest of the wise." "Yes! You shall escort the escort." (Laughs) "Very wise." The Hyena Resistance "You have much spirit, honey badger." "No, no the form cannot be fixed so easily, you must learn balance and technique come and watch closely this is the backward baboon bend go." "Remember young honey badger practice the key to good form is to stick with it." The Fall of Mizimu Grove "Hello, Pride Landers, and welcome to Makini's Mpando Mpaya!" "As you know every tree in Mizimu Grove has been planted by a Royal Mijuzi. In fact, the tree I planted is right over there! It is much bigger now!" "Well done, Makini." "What else honey badger? We have Makini's mpando mpya!" '' Battle for the Pride Lands ''”Kion and The Lion Guard are growing up!” "The venom from Ushari's bite is still inside Kion. If the venom stays inside him too long, he may no longer know the differences between right and wrong." "There is no cure for Kion here in the Pride Lands". "But, there is still hope! If Kion is to get better, he must seek out the Tree of Life. '' ''"Never one for tradition, is he?" "It seems other Pride Landers want to wish you luck as well." Return to the Pride Lands "But not everyone has returned. Makini is not with you." "Ah, Queen Janna was right. She was certain Makini's rightful place would be at the Tree of Life. Just as I was certain Makini's role would be here...in the Pride Lands." "And we are not the only ones. Ha ha! Look!" "It always feels good to return to the Pride Lands. Eh, Simba?" "Welcome to the battle of the Lion Guards. Kion's Guard will compete with Vitani's to see which team is the best. There will be one test for each traditional Lion Guard role, the Fiercest, Bravest, Fastest, Strongest and Keenest of Sight. And, as the Pride Lands' smartest..." Category:Quotes